


The Talk

by seven (sevenpoints)



Series: (I love you) I'm not gonna crack [5]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

“Come on, fuck me you big Kiwi bastard…”

 

“Shit, Anton, you’re too fucking tight.  Where the fuck’s the lube?”

 

“I don’t care, come on, come on!”

 

“It’ll hurt.  Seriously, I just bought a bottle, where’d you put it?”

 

“ _I don’t care_.  Just do it, Karl!”

 

“ _No_.  Christ, what’s gotten into you?  Do you actually _want_ me to tear you?”

 

“…”

 

“Anton.  What the fuck.”

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

“No, I’m definitely stopping.  Have you gone mad?  Hey, come back here.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Stop, stop.  Ow, you little shit!”

 

“Get the fuck off me!”

 

“No!  Now sit your ass down and tell me what the fuck that was.  You can glare at me all you want, but you’re not leaving this room until you explain.”

 

“What the hell is the problem?  Since when is it unusual for me to want you to shut up and fuck me already?”

 

“It’s unusual when you want me to fuck you dry.  You’re insane.  Do you have any idea how much that would have hurt?”

 

“Mmm, I know, big guy.  You would have split me apart.”

 

“Stop it.  Stop it, god damn it, keep your hands to yourself!  You’re not getting out of this conversation.  You’ve gotten weirder and weirder over the last couple weeks.”

 

“Gosh, Karl, I didn’t know you cared.”

 

“…Of course I care, Anton.  No, don’t snort at me, look at me.  Anton.  What’s wrong?”

 

“It ain’t no big thing.”

 

“Then spit it out, already.”

 

“I…fuck, I need a cigarette.”

 

“Since when do you smoke?”

 

“Just give me the fucking cigarette, Karl.”

 

“Let’s go sit on the balcony.”

 

“I might have to jump if you make me finish this conversation.”

 

“…Let’s sit right here, and I’ll take the battery out of the smoke detector.”

 

“Smart man.”

 

“Thank you.  You light that at the other end, by the way.”

 

“Shut up.  Okay.  It’s just…shit, Karl, can we just fuck and forget about this?”

 

“Do we need to put you in a cold shower or something?  _Talk_ , Anton.  You never shut up, this should come naturally.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

“Punk.  And stop pouting, all right, I’m shutting up and waiting patiently.”

 

“…”

 

“Seriously, go ahead.”

 

“What was that, three seconds?  Would you please…look, gimme five minutes, okay?  I promise not to jump off the balcony, I just need to think.”

 

“All right.  That’s fine.”

 

_-five minutes later-_

 

“Christ, I’m too old for this shit…Anton?  Time’s up.”

 

“Okay.  You ready?”

 

“Lay it on me, kid.”

 

“It’s just…why are you here with me, Karl?”

 

“…I’m not answering that question.  Yet.  You talk, I talk.  Now go.”

 

“Shit.  Okay.  All right, fuck it, when we started this, I just wanted to fuck you.  I figured you were hot and you were up for it so why not, right?  You knew what you were doing, and you weren’t gonna, like, I don’t know, you know what I mean!”

 

“Stop flailing.  Use your words.”

 

“Fuck!  You weren’t gonna…you’re not demanding, and you don’t over think.  You just go with it, and that’s all I wanted.  Yes, past tense, well done, you noticed.  Shit.  It’s just…I don’t know, man, you’re different around other people.”

 

“…Anton.  If I did something wrong—”

 

“No, no I don’t mean that way, I mean you’re…nice.  You know?  I mean, you’re always nice, but I mean you’re always…you act like…a boyfriend, instead of a fuck buddy.  You get me drinks and chairs and you gave me your jacket that one time, and you don’t let the others treat me like a kid and…I like all that.”

 

“…”

 

“Say something, damn it.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.  I didn’t realize, I thought this was just sex.”

 

“Well it is, isn’t it?”

 

“That’s not what you’re saying now.”

 

“Well _fuck_ , you son of a bitch, you told me to talk!  God!  This was so stupid, I’m out of here.”

 

“Anton, wait!”

 

“Fuck you!  Get off me!”

 

“Ow!  Stop!  Anton, _baby baby baby_ , please stop.”

 

“I hate you!”

 

“That’s not what you were saying a second ago.”

 

“I HATE YOU.  Why did you have to do this?  Why couldn’t you just leave it alone?”

 

“Because…fuck.  Please, please stop.  Listen to me, okay?  Shh, just calm down for a sec, and listen.  I haven’t been thinking a whole lot here, okay?  I…I mean, I thought this was just sex.  I didn’t think you wanted anything more from me.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“But you do now?”

 

“…”

 

“You don’t ask, you don’t get.”

 

“Damn it, Karl…”

 

“It’s okay, Anton.  I’ve got you.”

 

“I…”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Shit.  I want more than just sex, okay?”

 

“…”

 

“Okay.”

 

“What?  ‘ _Okay?_ ’”

 

“Yeah. ‘Okay.’”

 

“…”

 

“Okay.”


End file.
